Phoenix of Tethe'alla
by Terra1298
Summary: With his parents dead,Lloyd is raised by Yuan in the Renegades as the strongest of either world, the Phoenix of Tethe'alla. With his new mission, he must join the Regeneration group and leave behind his love and best friend. Shelloyd. bro/friends Zelloyd


**Hello, everyone! I finally got this written up. Its slightly different from my original version and its also shorter, so i apologize, but i figured this would be easier, especially with school starting up in a couple of days. And now, on with Chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Mission

"Lord Yuan, my Lord, the Phoenix, has returned from his mission," a Renegade reported to the cobalt-haired half-elf.

"Good. Have him come here right away. It's time for that mission to start," Yuan ordered.

"Yes, sir. Right away," he saluted, understanding what he meant, before leaving the room.

"So, it's time?" Yuan's second in command asked.

"Almost, Botta. We will send the Phoenix in early to earn their trust and join them. He will have a little more than three years, although I doubt he needs half that time."

"Of course, sir… Were accommodations made for him?" Botta wondered.

"Yes. Arrangements were made. He will be living with a dwarf named Dirk on the outskirts of the village. He seems to be good friends with the Chosen and she visits him often along with a friend of hers," Yuan replied, reading off of a report.

"I see. That is good." The door opened once again and a young boy with long auburn hair walked in. (His hair is in a hair tie and reaches down just past his shoulders and is more red, like Kratos' rather than the brown of his mother. It will be longer later on in the story). He was dressed in a loose, red gi, black hakama, traditional Mizuhoan clogs (basically Japanese, but Mizuhoan to fit the story), and a special, long, white scarf that hung around his neck and fell down his back (I'll say later why it's so special). "Ah, it seems the Phoenix has arrived at last."

"Hello, Botta," the boy greeted. "You sent for me, my Lord?"

Yuan nodded. "Yes. I have your next mission for you. It is time, my nephew. Be ready to leave in the morning. You should go say your good-byes to your friends; you won't be seeing them for a while. Do your best, my little Phoenix of Tethe'alla."

"I will not fail you, Uncle," he bowed proudly, his red eyes serious.

"You need not be so serious on this mission. Try to have some fun. Oh, and you'll also be attending the school there to keep up your alias," Yuan told his nephew. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord," the teen acknowledged before leaving.

"Botta. Am I doing the right thing, sending him? I don't want to lose him… No, I can't lose him," Yuan debated.

"No one can best him, not in Sylvarant nor Tethe'alla. You know that," Botta assured.

"Yes, but it's the ones not from either world that I'm worried about. I'm worried about if Yggdrassil finds him or even hears about him. He's strong, but not even _he_ could stand against Yggdrassil. Not yet, at least. He'll take him, and if he doesn't kill him, he will break him or worse. He would not come out of that unscathed." _Physically or mentally._

"Don't worry, Lord Yuan. He's the Phoenix for a reason, and he is best suited for the job, anyways. That's why you gave it to him, and he's proud to have the honor of the job."

"I'm afraid I'm becoming soft. His father would come back from the dead and wring my neck if I ever wronged his son and broke my promise to watch over and keep him safe." Both men shivered at the thought of being at the receiving end of the Angel of Death's wrath. "It would prove dreadfully fatal."

"Yes, that it would, Lord Yuan. However, the Phoenix proves to be a very important asset to our plans. It is a boon to have him on our side."

"Absolutely. We just need to keep him far away from Yggdrassil's reach," Yuan stated. "It will be difficult on this journey, but his mana signature will read as human rather than angelic or elven in any way as long as he suppresses it. He should be safe."

"What about the ninja girl?" Botta wondered. "They will want to be with each other."

"The Phoenix knew the consequences when he took on this job. He knows what he must do and what must be sacrificed. She knows that he will be gone for a long time as well," he answered.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"… Botta?"

"…"

"… Something wrong?"

"I just noticed…"

"Noticed what?"

"The Phoenix… he didn't have his partner with him…"

"Akiza? Come to think of it, she wasn't. Not even Luna was with him."

"He has odd pets… A phoenix, a dragon, and a protozoan. How he found them is a mystery to me. Even more so how he tamed them… And he is still only thirteen. A miracle, if you ask me."

"Indeed, although he would not appreciate you saying that. He does not think of them as pets but his friends, maybe even his kin. And he got Noishe from his father. The other two he found injured and abandoned as babies. He was only four at the time and he tended their wounds and took care of them. They grew attached to him and stayed with him. And it isn't as strange as it seems when you think about it. They are all the only ones of their kind. All four of them."

"Yes. A phoenix named Akiza, a silver-moon dragon named Luna, and a protozoan named Noishe. Then the Phoenix of Tethe'alla, the only born and true angel."

"Hopefully they don't attract too much attention on their mission… He will say good- bye to his friends and then leave to Iselia. Now back to work, Botta!"

"Yes, sir!" Botta obeyed and began to leave the office. "Don't worry about him. He has those three with him."

"Yes." _Don't die on me, Lloyd._

* * *

**So, how was it? It was basically the original prologue's first scene with just a few tweaks. Next chapter will be short and boring as well, but after that, the fun will start to begin, but it won't be really good until around chapter four or five, so just try and deal with me until then, ok? Thanks and leave a review if you've got the time. It means a lot to a writer. Well, until next chapter! Bye-bye~**


End file.
